


Jane and Roxy, Padded and Naughty

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, Fetish, Futanari, Girl Penis, Grinding, Gross, Hypermess, Messy Diapers, Mommy Kink, Role Reversal, Scat, Smut, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was written as a collaboration, with the help of a friend who wishes to remain anonymous.Roxy Lalonde is a well-endowed diaper-loving girl with an out-of-control libido. Jane Crocker is her loving ‘mommy’ who’s more than willing to use her plump ass to satisfy Roxy’s padded cock. This story follows a single day in the kinky couple’s life, in which they get up to all sorts of fun, filthy shenanigans.





	Jane and Roxy, Padded and Naughty

Jane was rich enough that she didn't strictly need to have a job. Being the heiress to a vast fortune in the form of both money and business ownership meant that she could spend every day just lazing about if she wanted. Nonetheless, Jane insisted on playing at least a somewhat active role with her businesses, which unfortunately meant spending some time away from the vast mansion where her and Roxy lived.

Thankfully, work didn't really take that long, and she was able to return around two in the afternoon on this day. She was dressed professionally - a red jacket and matching pencil skirt paired with pantyhose and red high-heels. She looked like quite the curvaceous businesswoman as Jane made her way back into her mansion. She didn't really know where Roxy was at the moment, so Jane began to look for her, calling out all the while. "I'm back, Roxy!"

"Welcome home, mommy," Roxy said, her jet black lips curled into a playful, teasing smile. Jane may have been professionally dressed, but Roxy was very much the opposite. She was completely topless, her sizable breasts and cute, tight tummy exposed to her girlfriend. Her nipples, a light, rosy shade of pink, were very erect.

They weren't the only erection Roxy was sporting, however. In place of panties, she wore a diaper, plain white. It was puffy, forcing Roxy's legs apart, making it difficult for her to move without waddling comically. The front of her diaper tented with the enormous bulge of her erect, ten-inch girlcock. She'd been waiting for Jane all day, and she was painfully pent up.

Once she finally located Roxy, Jane couldn't help but be a little relieved. There was no real reason to worry about Roxy, but Jane had quite the maternal side, and she could not completely fight the urge to worry about Roxy while she was out and about. The fact that she was alive and well was pretty good to see.

That said, Roxy's current state was more than enough to make Jane blush, especially given the huge bulge in her girlfriend's diaper. Jane loved being Roxy's caretaker - but the girl could be a little rough and domineering sometimes. "I see that you have, ah, missed me!" Jane commented with a nervous smile, walking closer to Roxy.

"Oh, you have no idea," Roxy said, pressing her hands against the throbbing bulge between her legs, her diaper crinkling against her touch. "I've been sooooo horny since you left, and you know I can't get off without you!"

She groaned, her cheeks turning red, as she continued to clumsily paw at her diapered dick.

"I need to fuck you right away! I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"A-alright, just a moment, Jane. Let's go back go my room, so I can get my clothes hung up." Jane requested politely. She'd gone through a lot of nice business suits because of Roxy's libido, and by this point she just bought them in bulk. Still, it was nice to ask first, in the off chance that Roxy wouldn't insist on having her right there in the hallway.

For once, Roxy showed a bit of patience, and followed Jane to her room. "Come on, I can't wait any longer!"

Roxy's sex drive was absurdly high, so the girl beginning for satisfaction the moment Jane walked in the door shouldn't have been a surprise.

Jane tried her best to undress quickly once she returned to her bedroom, stripping down to her underwear bit by bit and hanging up her clothes neatly, before moving onto her bed and sitting down at the edge. Jane was a pretty plump, voluptuous woman, making her seem pretty darn motherly in terms of build. "Alright, Roxy, I'm ready. How do you want to do this?"

Roxy adored Jane's body. She was so soft, so pleasantly plump, there were so many different little areas for her to explore with her needy, padded cock!

"I want to fuck your ass," Roxy said, settling on Jane's rump as her location of choice for humping. "No...I want to hot dog it. I want to slide my diapered cock between your buttcheeks until I cum!"

"G-goodness." Jane stammered at Roxy's rather blatant request, before nodding her head in agreement. It was easier to just do what Roxy wanted rather than face a tantrum. Working her lingerie down and off, Jane moved onto her hands and knees, before lowering her front half and raising her rear. "Here you go, Roxy."

Roxy wouldn't take her diapers off for anything besides a change, and sex was no exception. She pounced on Jane's ass like a hungry animal, immediately burying her padded cock between her plump cheeks. She grinded her cock back and forth, Jane's ass pushing the padding of her diaper against the sides of her shaft.

Jane gasped at the feeling of Roxy's padded cock against her ass. The friction of the padding against her rear was a pretty solid feeling, and she moved her hips in time with Roxy in order to get as much friction out of it as possible. That said, she had to try pretty hard to keep up with Roxy's libido.

"God, Jane, your ass feels so good!" Roxy said as she continued to force her snug, padded futa cock between Jane's jiggly cheeks. Roxy was insatiable, pumping back and forth, getting faster and faster, hands clenched around Jane's breasts as leverage as her thrusts got even more intense.

Suffice to say, Jane had quite a large amount of breast to grab, so Roxy would have no problem finding a handhold. Of course, Jane also pushed her ass back against Roxy, trying her best to help and get her off. She knew the girl had a hard time with her high sex drive, so Jane was glad to help! “I-I’m glad! You’re free to go until you cum, d-dear!”

Suffice to say, Jane had quite a large amount of breast to grab, so Roxy would have no problem finding a handhold. Of course, Jane also pushed her ass back against Roxy, trying her best to help and get her off. She knew the girl had a hard time with her high sex drive, so Jane was glad to help! “I-I’m glad! You’re free to go until you cum, d-dear!”

As though Roxy wasn't just going to do that anyways. She continued to grind against Janey's rear with her tenting diapered girldick, rubbing until a small bead of precum began to leak through the padding.

The entire time she lets out loud, shameless moans. It's a good thing that they didn't have neighbors!

Jane was not quite as aroused, given that it was just rubbing, but she couldn't help but get a little worked up as Roxy kept going. She did her best to keep up pace with her, grinding back against her as she tried desperately to ensure that she got off as pleasingly as was possible.

Roxy appreciated the effort Jane was putting in, and her twitching diapered stiffy appreciated it even more. Since Roxy was desperate to get off as quickly as possible, she didn't make any effort to hold back-it was only a few minutes before she finally got her release, spurting a load of sticky cum right into the front of her padding.

Feeling that Roxy was about to cum - Jane had gone through this routine more than a few times by now - Jane continued to grind her rear back up against her, not stopping until she was sure that Roxy hit her limit. Left panting from all the extended grinding to try and please Roxy, Jane gradually straightened herself up and wiped off her brow with her forearm. "There we are. D-do you feel any better?"

Jane was right on the money. Roxy climaxed hard, her cock spasming within the confines of her diaper, releasing a gooey load that soaked into the front of her padding. Ever the dramatic one, Roxy's orgasm was accompanied by a chorus of grunts and moans, until the last of her seed had been spewed.  
"Much...better," she said between pants.

Once Roxy was all the way done, Jane straightened herself up and turned back to face Roxy, a hand moving to feel up the front of the girl's diaper, now laden with cum and whatnot. "I'm glad, Roxy." Jane said, offering her a smile. "I'm always happy to help you get relief." Jane explained with a nod.

"Heh...yeah," Roxy said, finally catching her breath. Her explosive orgasm had left her thoroughly satisfied, and she had Jane to thank! Well, the soft padding of her diaper which felt so good when forced up against her stiff cock was a pretty big factor too. "Thanks a lot Janey!"

"No worries at all, hoohoo! I'm just flattered you find my rump so pleasing!" Jane laughed with a goofy smile, continued to rub Roxy's diaper against her. "Now then, as you are seemingly in a right frame of mind again, is there anything else you require?"

Roxy huffed and tapped her chin. It was hard to think of something to ask for, when she was still int he afterglow of such overwhelming sexual satisfaction. After a little bit, she finally came up with something. "I wanna play a game," she stated.

Jane perked up at this, smiling and moving her hand away from Roxy's crotch - not wanting to start another conflagration of passion so soon after the last. "Oh, lovely! What would you like to play, Roxy?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I wanna play house," Roxy said confidently. "This time I get to be the mommy and you get to be the baby."

"O-oh?" Jane asked, flushing slightly at the idea of that. She had spent so long in the motherly role that she had never really considered such a thing. "Well, ah, I suppose I might have to agree, hoohoo!"

"Yay!" Roxy said, visibly fidgeting with excitement. "If you're the baby, that means you're gonna have to wear diapers too!" Obviously there were plenty of fresh diapers around the Crockerlalonde household, but they were all sized for Roxy and her large cock rather than Jane and her generous ass.

"I s-suppose that is true as wel!" Jane added, rather surprised by Roxy's sudden interest in this sort of thing. It might be a tight fit, given their different figures, but a garment made to contain exceptionally heavy messes would have a certain degree of give. "Perhaps your room might be the best for this? It is where I keep the most, um, supplies?"

Roxy nodded. "Right! Since I'm the mommy now, I'll lead the way." 

And so she did. Roxy marched up towards her room, with her cum-filled diaper rendering her movement a comical waddle.

Jane followed close behind Roxy, a little shy about the idea of adopting such a role. That said, she at least enjoyed the view - diapers accentuated Roxy's form quite a bit, and its current state was undeniably erotic. "Sure thing, dear!"

Roxy giggled. "It's not 'dear' anymore. It's 'mommy' now. I'm gonna be the one calling you dear." The erect tent in Roxy's diaper had softened post-orgasm, leaving a flaccid bulge that was still large enough to make the front of her padding protrude.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that's right, hoohoo!" Jane agreed, walking along with her back towards Roxy's room, before stepping inside. "So, "mommy", you'd have me get ready to get changed, correct?"

Roxy grinned. There was a noticeable change in her mannerisms ever since she insisted on taking the mommy role. "Depends on what you mean by change," she said, turning to Jane with her hands on her hips. "Do you mean changing into a clean diaper or changing out of a dirty one?"

"Well, given that I, being an adult until we engaged in this play, am not wearing a diaper, the former must be the case." Jane explained, moving to sit down on the edge of Roxy's bed and finding herself unable to look away from the girl's soggy half-tent.

"Hehe, just making sure!" Roxy said. The girl was rapidly entering her refractory period. It would only be a matter of time before her diaper was swelled with her eager, throbbing cock again.

Roxy ambled over to the closet, and took out the changing supplies within. "Are you going to take your clothes off yourself, or does mommy have to do it for you?"

"I'll do it myself, mommy." Jane said, finding the word a little odd to say after so long taking care of Roxy. Bit by bit, Jane would ease her outer garments off, until she remained in just her bra, a bright blush coloring her cheeks as she watched Roxy get the supplies.

Despite the fact that they fucked like rabbits, Roxy didn't get to see Jane in the nude as often as one might think. Usually she would grind against Jane's clothed body for satisfaction, like they did during their previous encounter. So, she took care to savor her partner's wonderful, appetizing curves. The only thing that could make Jane's butt cuter was a nice, fresh layer of padding!

Roxy slid the diaper underneath Jane's butt, tapping it together in seconds. After watching Jane do it to her so many times, Roxy had become something of a diaper changing expert.

Jane laid back as Roxy prepared to change her, looking at the ceiling as she was rather unused to being the naked party here. She didn't feel too bad about things - she was downright voluptuous, where it mattered - but it was still a level of scrutiny that she wasn't used to. Once it was taped on, Jane squirmed a bit, finding it very tight in the rear and rather loose in the front. Still, it wasn't a bad look, as once she stood up it gave a rather perfect outline of her butt. "Is this, ah, alright, mommy?"

"You look so adorable!" Roxy said, smushing her cheeks with her hands. Jane looked too good all padded like that. Roxy just couldn't keep her hands off of her, so she didn't! She christened Jane's diaper with a firm smack to her newly padded rear.

Jane gasped and gave a little hop forward from the smack, more out of surprise and slight indignation than any physical sensation. "I-I'm glad you think so, Mommy!" Jane said, turning back to face Roxy.

"Yeah, you look so cute, baby!" One little swat on Jane's bum wasn't enough, and Roxy found herself pinching the little bit of chub that stuck out of the sides of Jane's diaper.

There was a decent amount of said chub, and while Jane had a good enough sense of humor to chuckle at this, she couldn’t help but remain rather bashful about all of this. “Right! So, um, what infantile activities did you have in mind, Mommy?”

"Hmmm..." Roxy had been so excited by the prospect of mommying Jane that she hadn't really thought that far!

"Well first I have to feed you!" she said. Luckily, there was a bottle included in the changing supplies.

"Open wide!" she said, as she brought the nipple towards Jane's mouth.

Blinking in mild surprise at this suggestion, Jane waited patiently for Roxy to bring over one of the bottles of thick formula she generally fed Roxy and let her move the nipple into her mouth, hands moving to hold the bottle as she suckled.

Roxy's own teeth marks were still embedded in the nipple which she had drank from countless times. It was amazing that Roxy was so slender and Jane so pudgy, when the latter fed the former so much thick cream.

Jane had a passion for baked goods and a far slower metabolism, so it would make sense in the long term. Regardless, it took Jane a while to really get used to suckling, but when when she did she downed the bottle quick enough.

"Good girl!" Roxy said, playfully stroking Jane's hair. She was amazed by how fast the bottle depleted. "But I don't think you're full just yet." Roxy waddled over to the closet once again, and came back with a second milk filled bottle.

Panting a little as she finished the bottle, Jane was indeed not terribly full. "O-of course, Mommy." As such, she moved to sit down on the bed with a crinkle and accepted the second bottle, holding it herself this time and drinking it with far more confidence.

"Good, very good," Roxy said as she watched the milk dwindle until there was nothing left. All that cream in her tummy would make for a satisfying mess later, no doubt. "Hmmm, you know, mommy's feeling a little hungry herself."

Despite her maternal role, Roxy wasn't going to give up her infantile habits entirely. So, she took the third and final bottle from the closet and drank it down herself, finishing it off with a cute little burp and a giggle.

By the end of the second bottle, Jane was pretty damn full, the rich formula satisfying her well enough. As such, she relaxed on the edge of the bed and chuckled as Roxy moved to get her own bottle. “That’s pretty silly, Mommy!” Jane teased.

Watching her drink and then finish up with a burp, Jane smiled and moved over to embrace the equally half-naked girl. “I must say, mommy, I am enjoying this thus far.”

"Me too, 'dear," Roxy said, somewhat mimicking the way Jane sounded when she called her that. Enough time had finally passed since Roxy's orgasm, and her cock was beginning to fill with blood rather rapidly.

Giggling and nodding her head, Jane pressed up close to Roxy, before gasping a little as she felt her erection begin to grow once more. “Y-you’re getting hard again, Mommy.”

"Oh yeah," Roxy said, looking down at her own swelling tent. Having an stiffy was such a common occurrence for Roxy that she hardly noticed it.

“Shally I assist you with it again?” Jane asked, moving a hand down to feel Roxy’s erection through the soggy padding. She had to admit, the idea of rolling around with Roxy with both wearing diapers was exceptionally arousing.

"Hehe, yeah. Mommy could do with some relief," she said. If they had just gotten done with their feeding, then she supposed that this would be their 'playtime."

Smiling at this, Jane took hold of Roxy’s hand and guided her over to lie down with her in the bed, before pressing up close to her, still rubbing her erection. “That’s quite alright with me then mommy, hoohoo!”

Roxy was a bit unsatisfied with Jane bringing her over to the bed. She was the mommy after all, she should be the one taking charge! She laid her hand over Jane's, hovering it over her diaper-tent which was rapidly approaching full mass. "Mommy wants you to rub it nice and slow," she said.

Nodding her head, Jane was all too happy to rub against the diaper in a slower pace, smiling at Roxy. “Of course, Mommy.” Jane responded. It was a little hard for her to fully get into the childish mindset, but given her spoiled, sheltered nature, she was likely to be a little bit of a spitfire.

"Good," Roxy said, groaning approvingly. "Just like that. Mommy loves it." Roxy was having so much fun with this current arrangement. Maybe she would make the role-reversal permanent and never go back after this!

Jane might have a little bone to pick with that idea, but for now, she didn’t mind. She really did enjoy pleasing Roxy, so this was actually pretty fun! “I’m glad, mommy!” Jane exclaimed, rubbing her all the while.

Roxy groaned, as her stiffy was caressed by Jane's hand, and that smooth, cooling diaper plastic. Her cock swelled to its full size, as a way of indicating how needy it was. "Good baby, make your mommy cum~"

“I’ll do my best, mommy.” Jane responded with a nod, pressing more into the rubbing and making sure that she got as much pleasure as possible. Even as the baby in this role, Jane enjoyed pleasing Roxy.

Jane was doing an excellent job, if her 'mommy's' pleasured moans were anything to go by. It seemed like Roxy was just about due for her second orgasm in less than an hour! "Hah..." she panted breathlessly, smiling encouragingly at Jane.

Jane did her best to keep going the way Roxy enjoyed, keeping her motions close and slow the way Roxy had requested. The padding on the inside probably contributed to this, being all damp and warm from the last time. Either way, Jane smiled back and kept moving her hands, hell-set on finishing her off.

As much as Roxy enjoyed shooting her load into her padding, this whole "mommy" thing was about mixing it up, so she figured it might be a good idea to try something new in this regard. 

As Jane performed the stroke that would push her over the edge, Roxy dove her hand into her diaper, and pulled out her shaft, exposing it to the cool air of her room. "Ugh...I want you to swallow all of it!" she said in the split-second before her climax.

Looking down at Roxy’s diaper as she moved, Jane tilted her head slightly due to the sudden change of plans. That said, Jane was eager to please, so she complied.

Leaning down quickly, Jane tried to power through her shyness and moved her mouth onto Roxy’s cock, ready to try and swallow down her load as best as she could.

Jane's reactions were as quick as Roxy had hoped. She got into position at just the right time, as Roxy spurted out a thick load of cum from her half-diapered cock, landing straight in her best friend's bucktoothed maw.

Jane sputtered slightly but on the whole managed to swallow Roxy’s large cumshot well enough, leaning away to wipe her mouth off on her forearm afterwards. “I must say, Roxy, that may be the only time I’ve appreciated having my face that close to your diaper, hoohoo!” She said in good spirits after gulping it down.

Roxy smiled, left huffing in the afterglow. "Yeah...being your mommy was pretty fun, but I think I'm ready for things to go back to normal now..."

Jane nodded her head, before shrugging. "I suppose - though I must admit, it is rather fun to pretend to be a baby, hoohoo!"

Roxy giggled into her hand, tucking her softening shaft back into her still soggy diaper. "Yeah...hey, what if we were both the baby? Hopefully we wouldn't get into too much trouble without a mommy to watch us, tehe!"

Thinking it over for a bit, Jane nodded her head and giggled happily. "I'd be more than fine with that, Roxy! You'd make a lovely playmate - and a rather pretty one, at that." Jane commented with a smile.

"Awww, you too Janey!" Roxy said, planting a sweet little kiss on Jane's forehead. Their cute moment was interrupted when Roxy's stomach emitted a rather ominous low gurgle. It seemed as though the formula she had drank from before was finally starting to catch up with her.

Giggling from the kiss, Jane moved to embrace Roxy - before her own plump tummy began to growl. While she was not that new to sweet meals, the formula had been so rich that it had clearly agitated all the way down, and Jane knew something was coming. "O-oh! I think I might have to...'go' for the first time. Hmph."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you've never used a diaper before," Roxy said. "Well, you don't need to worry! It's really easy! All you need to do is let it happen and your body will do it all on its own!" With the way Roxy's gurgling grew louder and louder, it seemed like she was pretty close to giving Jane a demonstration herself.

"I-I'm not sure if it's simply that easy, Roxy. I, ah, have learned rather well not to soil myself in the intervening time since my childhood." Jane explained, crossing her arms across her stomach and groaning from the sense of urgency. That said, Roxy's own gurgling drew her attention, and Jane couldn't help but watch.

"W-well, that's f-fine, because I still really h-have to..." Roxy was interrupted by the cramping of her bowels, until finally she could not hold it in anymore, if she was even trying to do so in the first place.

Watching as Roxy began to lose control, Jane had seen this several times before - though never while she too was in the metaphorical danger zone. Trying desperately to hold on, Jane observed Roxy all the while. "I-It's okay dear, you can do it!" She said, trying to be encouraging.

Roxy appreciated the encouragement, but it was hardly needed. Her mess was going to explode out of her either way, and explode it did. The initial blast of muck alone was enough to make her diaper sag, and stain the entire bottom portion a muddy brown.

Jane gasped as Roxy began to soil herself, the sight of her diaper ballooning out and growing stained rather attractive as usual - if not a little less enjoyable, given her own issue. "W-wow, Roxy. That's quite - urk - a bit." She said, still trying to hold hers in.

"Heh, come on Janey! This isn't even my ungh personal best!" Jane had indeed seen Roxy soil herself thoroughly, but the Lalonde wasn't done diaper dumping just yet. The mucky mudslide from her ass continued, making her padding swell and, of course, intensifying the stink that was already starting to permeate the room.

Sparing a hand to wave in front of her nose as the mess continued to pile up, Jane became very glad that she had sprung for the heavy-duty diapers, as any lesser garment would surely have blown out by now. "I-Impressive, Roxy." Jane said, starting to lose the battle against her stomach but holding on for the time being.

Nothing less than the most high-capacity diapers for a mega-messer like Roxy. "Mmm, thanks!" Roxy said, taking Jane's remark towards her messing skills as a genuine compliment. She was so preoccupied with the barrage from her bowels that she hardly noticed that Jane still had yet to let out her load.

The fact that Roxy was still going was almost awe-inspiring by this point, though it also made Jane fear a little for her own state. Jane put a lot of stock in good manners, so while it would have surely been a relief, soiling herself was also rather against her personal ethos. In order to relieve a bit of the pressure, Jane leaned forward into a face-down ass-up position, still looking at Roxy. "I-I'm not sure I can hold mine much longer! B-but it seems so...improper."

"C-come on Janey, there's n-nothing embarrassing about m-messing yourself! It's just respond to the c-call of nature!" Easy for Roxy to say, as she had become so diaper-dependent that she barely knew how to operate a toilet anymore.

While Jane was still a little trepidatious about the whole affair, Roxy's encouragement and her own slipping grasp on the situation forced Jane's hand. With some audible rumbling and some rather rude noises, Jane began to release into her diaper, the tight rear soon forming a ballooning lump as her insides, agitated by the rich formula, expelled everything they had. Solid at first - and then progressively more mucky. "U-ugh, Roxy! This is...quite a lot!" She groaned.

"I know, right?" Roxy said. Though Jane's diaper was rapidly swelling, Roxy still had her beat. Not only did she have a head start, but it seems like she still hadn't fully emptied herself. Her padding continued to bloat, until the sodden, lumpy brown bulge was sagging all the way to the floor. Roxy would've questioned what she could've ate to make such a mess, if she hadn't already known it was the formula causing her bowels to erupt.

Jane was certainly rather impressed by Roxy's volume, but that was hardly surprising. Jane made sure that the girl got as much food as she wanted, so this was the natural conclusion of such a thing. Unfortunately, Jane also ensured that she herself got very large meals, as her figure showed. Roxy might have had a headstart, but Jane was hardly lacking in content, and her own diaper would swiftly begin to bloat and sag, almost reaching the floor despite her ass being raised in the air.

"L-looks like you're catching up pretty quick, J-Janey!" Roxy said. It seemed like her mess was finally starting to tapper off, as the squishy sound of muck filling her diaper faded into a few rumbling farts, and then silence. 

"Phew, that was a big one!" Roxy said, looking down to admire her own enormous diaper. This was definitely a personal record. Even while standing up, it was sagging low enough to scrape against the floor. Meanwhile, it seemed like Jane still had a bit to go...

Indeed, Jane was starting to regret her penchant for making large, home-cooked meals all the time right now, her ass actually starting to get a little tired from expelling so much mess. That said, there was still more to push out, and by the time she was finished, her diaper was stretched wide, stained a dark brown and smelling just as awful as Roxy's. Groaning and panting from that ordeal, Jane moved up onto her feet shakily - and found it actually a little hard to move, her diaper heavy and largely resting on the ground. "I-It's really so much....h-hoohoo." She said, smiling a little to Roxy

"Yeah! Good job, Janey!" Roxy said, waddling over to Jane with her hypermessed diaper swaying between her legs. She gave her friend an approving pat on the ass, causing the muck inside her padding to squish.

Jane winced from the pat on her diaper, the contents hot and squishy, especially towards the top. "T-thank you, Roxy! It's kind of funny - I think, if I sat down, I'd just sink into it like a beanbag chair." Jane added with a shy chuckle.

Roxy's eyes lit up from Jane's statement. "Heh, wanna put that to the test?" she asked. Not wanting to wait on Janey, Roxy immediately experimented herself, and indeed, she was able to lay upon her own mess like a big squishy sofa. "Now you try!" Roxy said, as she leaned back upon a comfortable bed of her own mess.

"I-It was a joke, Roxy!" Jane commented, before she saw Roxy do just as she said, rather relieved that it didn't just cause a huge blowout. Not wanting to look bad in front of Roxy, Jane did the same thing, easing herself into sitting down - and finding herself in warm, mushy seat, which made her blush and squirm. "O-oh my! It is, ah, rather nice."

"I told you!" Roxy said with a smile, letting herself continue to descend into the warm, comforting confines of her own mess. "Just don't get too used to wearing diapers-I still need someone to change mine!"

"T-those two facts are not necessarily contradictory." Jade commented, squirming a little as she gradually settled into the mound of her own semi-solid waste. "I could, ahem, change you, while wearing a diaper, right?" Jane asked, looking over to her.

"Not so fast, Janey!" Roxy said. "You can't just throw away a wonderful mess like this. Not when it's so big, and feels so good..." Roxy's erection could be seen returning, jutting out the front of her hypermessed diaper in the form of a brownish bulge in the heavily stained padding.

Jane looked over at Roxy as she voiced her objection, tilting her head slightly - before understanding what she meant with a small chuckle. "Roxy, dear, you really are a wonder. Your libido is impressive, hoohoo." She commented, before shrugging. "I suppose I can help you like that as always."

Roxy was delighted. As always, Jane was ready and willing to help her in her time of sexual need. "Thanks Janey!" Roxy said cheerily, pawing unconsciously at her own diaper bulge. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so excited! Jane's lovely hyper mess looked like so much fun to hump and grind against.

"Let me see if I can - hmph - re-orient myself for this." Jane commented, finding it rather hard to move in such a heavily laden diaper. Eventually, Jane managed to move onto her hands and knees, the huge messy diaper presented behind her. "This should suffice, yes?"

"Oh yeah, defs," Roxy said. Though she was a bit more accustom to moving with a filled diaper, she had never dealt with one this large. Still, she waddled over to Jane all the same, with her huge poopy bulge dragging behind her, until her padded cock finally made contact with all that warm, lovely mess.

It took a moment for Jane to even notice Roxy's presence behind her, until the warm mass behind her started to shift in response to Roxy's pushing against her. "O-oh! That is certainly, ah, unique. Feel free to proceed when ready, Dear." Jane commented, attempting to look back and finding that she was unable to see around her diaper in this pose.

Roxy sprung into action the moment Jane gave her invitation, practically pouncing on Jane's bum and humping away at it like she was trying to start a fire. "Fuck, Janey, this feels so good!" she said, feeling her cock sink into all that warm, lovely muck.

Jane, on the other hand, got to feel the contents of her diaper pressing up and rubbing against her, managing to create enough friction to arouse her as well. "Q-quite so, dear. I must insist that you continue!"

Jane hardly needed to insist, as Roxy seemed pretty keen on continuing regardless. She thrust her hips back and forth, grinding her shaft against the mess in her own diaper as well as the muck stewing in Jane's. She was torn between wanting to savor this sensation for as long as possible, and wanting to succumb to the overwhelming pleasure immediately.

Jane, not really being prone to Roxy's hypersexual pursuits, had very little resistance to this new situation, the warm mush squishing against her lower half over and over and quickly bringing her up to a highly aroused bout of heavy breathing. "O-oh my! This is, ah, lovely!"

"You...have...no...idea!" Roxy grunted out between thrusts. She opted to try and hold out for as long as possible, partially for Jane's sake. She had helped satisfy Roxy so many times, it was only fair that she get some enjoyment of her own every once in a while.

Jane's pleasured exclamations continued with each and every thrust, her body rocking back and forth as Roxy's thrusts caused loud squelching sounds behind her. "D-do continue, dear! I-I am rather close!" She insisted.

Roxy was pretty close herself, but she was willing to hold on a little longer if it meant pleasing her friend. With her own load stimulating her from the back and front, and Jane's pillowy mess sending waves of pleasure through her padded cock, keeping herself from cumming was much easier said than done!

Thankfully, Roxy would not be kept waiting indefinitely, as Roxy's continued movements eventually managed to press all the right buttons for her. Pressing back up against Roxy as much as she could, Jane eventually came, tensing up and arching her back as she hit her limit. "A-ah, Roxy!"

The way Jane's body tensed in response to her orgasm was enough to push Roxy over the edge, and she came just a few moments after. Her diaper, which was already soiled to an impossible extent, became just slightly more ruined as it was laden with a few forceful spurts of cum.

Jane was largely too wrapped up in her own orgasm - and her own mess - to really notice that Roxy had came, until she felt the thrusting slow down. Left a trembling, panting mess, Jane nodded her head. "W-we shall have to do this again, at some point."

"Yeah...heh...definitely," Roxy said, left in a similarly exhausted state from her own powerful climax. Her legs wobbled, until finally she collapsed into her own mess like an extra-large beanbag chair once she no longer had the stamina to support herself.

With a bit of a wobbly stance, Jane moved to sit up atop her own mess, still squirming when it brushed against her sensitive nethers. "Now then, I assume it m-might take us a while - so let me start on that change I owe you..." Jane trailed off. Somehow, she knew that this would definitely not be a one-off experience.


End file.
